The University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) is renowned as one of the premier health sciences campuses in the world, in part due to our outstanding training programs in basic, translational, and clinical sciences and their close alignment with the many superb research activities. UCSF is in a unique position to translate basic science discoveries into public health and clinical practices and was chosen as one of the first 12 academic institutions selected to be part of the NIH's national clinical & translational science consortium. The UCSF Clinical & Translational Sciences Institute (CTSI) established in 2006, has integrated laboratory-based and clinical research training programs in the comprehensive and coordinated UCSF Clinical Translational Science Training (CTST) Program. The UCSF Multidisciplinary K12 (KURe) Urologic Career Training Program will be fully integrated within the CTSI and CTST programs providing the translational/multidisciplinary research environment to facilitate the successful development of young scholars interested in pursuing academic careers in the study of benign urological diseases. The anchor of the KURe program will be the department of Urology at UCSF, chaired by Dr. Peter Carroll (Co PI). Drs. Laurence Baskin, Gerald Cunha (Laboratory Science) and Jeanette Brown (Clinical Studies) are the Program Director and Program Co-Directors, respectively. The 12 Advisory Committee members all direct novel interdisciplinary research programs, are internationally recognized investigators, and direct components of the CTSI and CTST training programs on the UCSF campus. In addition to the UCSF Urology Department 18 full-time faculty mentors, over 60 UCSF senior scientists outside of urology have agreed to mentor our KURe Scholars. These mentors represent a myriad of departments, research methodologies, and research areas including stem cell research, biostatistics, endocrinology, epidemiology, geriatrics, imaging, nephrology, neurology, and pharmacology. These senior scientists have outstanding well-funded research programs and have a proven track record of mentoring junior faculty. UCSF KURe scholars will be immersed in the CTSI and CTST campus wide training programs. The anticipated outcome of the KURe include excellence in training, research, grant and manuscript writing. We are committed to nurturing a cadre of UCSF KURe Scholars that will discover and expand knowledge, test innovations, and become the future leaders in the field of urologic research. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Urologic diseases such as erectile dysfunction, incontinence, prostate blockage, kidney stones, urinary tract infections and congenital anomalies affect all segments of society. The goal of this KURe grant is to train future urologic surgeon and scientist leaders with the latest research tools so they can favorable impact patient care and improve health care outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]